


Lightsaber is a Euphemism For Something

by 42hrb



Series: 25 Days of Sterek [6]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alive Hale Family, Alternate Universe - Human, Awkward Boners, Awkward Flirting, Christmas, Christmas Shopping, Star Wars References
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-07
Updated: 2016-12-07
Packaged: 2018-09-07 05:00:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8784118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/42hrb/pseuds/42hrb
Summary: Derek and Stiles both need to get a lightsaber from Target and there's only one left, this means war.





	

Derek _knew_  he shouldn’t have waited until he got back to Beacon Hills to do the bulk of his Christmas shopping, he _knew_  it, but he didn’t. So here he was at Target hating his existence. 

He had a new baseball bat for Sara, a sketch pad and a new graphite pencil for Mike, and a box set of every seasons of FRIENDS for Danny, all he needed was the light up lightsaber that made the noise every time it was swung for Cara.

After a very busy Target employee pointed him in the right direction Derek found himself in an aisle that had been picked over and ransacked by other shoppers. 

As if there was a light from the heavens shining upon him Derek saw the lightsaber he was looking for behind a stormtrooper action figure and he moved toward it as if in slow motion. 

“Ah, sorry dude, but this one is mine,” A voice said as Derek closed his hand around the side of the box. There were long pale fingers gripping the other side of the box and Derek looked up to see the most beautiful man he had ever laid his eyes on. 

“No I’m pretty sure this is mine,” Derek said, tugging the box toward himself with no avail. 

“Sorry man, but my goddaughter needs this, it’s the only things she wanted for Christmas and I’ve been to 7 stores searching for it today.”

“Maybe you should have started sooner,” Derek said, tugging again and failing still.

“I flew in from New York at 3 am, I haven’t had time to search until today,” the man said, pulling harder than Derek expected and Derek felt himself losing the tug of war. 

“I flew in from New York yesterday so _I_  haven’t had time either,” Derek said as the box slipped from his fingers, “Come on! My niece is _dying_  for that.”

“Well you’ll have to look somewhere else,” the beautiful, terrible man said, starting to walk away, “I’m Stiles by the way.”

Derek didn’t think, he just acted. He couldn’t let Cara down, not after he failed to get her a Rey costume for her birthday. He tackled Stiles to the ground, he straddled his waist and reached for the box that Stiles held above his head. 

“Are you fucking kidding me,” Stiles asked, eyes wide, “You can’t have it!”

“Give it to me,” Derek all but growled and then realized what he was doing. He had an incredibly attractive man pinned under him for a children’s toy.  Stiles stirred under him, trying to push him off which served to rub Derek’s groin against Stiles.

“If you don’t get off of me we’re going to be in for a very awkward story to tell the grandkids,” Stiles said, “In that I am going to have a very awkward boner because Cora Hale’s brother rubbed himself on me in the middle of Target so he could have a lightsaber, which now sounds like a euphemism.”

“How do you know my sister,” Derek asked, still not getting off of Stiles.

“I went to high school with her, she punched me in the face once, we were good friends,” Stiles said and then it hit Derek. Stiles Stilinski, skinny kid with a buzz cut and too much energy. “Can you get off of me, I really will get a boner.”

He got up and Stiles did as well, “Sorry.”

“No big dude, I know how it is,” Stiles said, holding the toy firmly behind his back, “Good luck with your shopping.”

Derek tried 5 more stores to no avail and when he got home he was mad at himself for not getting Stiles’ phone number. There was an unfamiliar Jeep in his parent’s driveway and he wondered who had someone over. 

“Hey Der, I hear you had an interesting trip to Target today,” Cora called from the kitchen and Derek groaned.

“Where’d you hear that?”

“A little birdy,” Cora said as Derek walked into the room, then stopped dead in his tracks, “You met Stiles right?”

“Hi,” Derek said, waving uncomfortably. 

“It turns out my dad already picked up the lightsaber for me,” Stiles said, standing up from his stop at the table and handing Derek the holy grail, the thing that would give his favorite niece joy, “So, you can have it.”

“Thank you,” Derek said, pulling his wallet out of his pocket to give Stiles money.

“How about instead of money, you give me your phone number, Cora was telling me you live in Brooklyn, I also live there,” Stiles said quickly, “Maybe we could, uh, get coffee?”

Derek smiled, “Yeah, I’d like that. But I’m still giving you the money, this was like 50 dollars.”

“Thanks,” Stiles said with an awkward laugh, accepting the money and putting his number in Derek’s phone, “I guess I’ll go then.”

“See you on Saturday Stiles!” Cora said with a smile that sent a shiver down Derek’s spine, she was totally going to tell the family that he had tackled and straddled Stiles at Target today.

“Saturday?” Derek asked.

“Stiles and the Sheriff are coming by for Christmas Eve brunch,” Cora said and Derek looked at Stiles who was turning red.

Derek walked him to the door, “I’ll get her to keep quiet.”

“I’m not that worried about it, there are been many an embarrassing story told about me in this house,” Stiles said with a laugh, “And hey, I won in this one.”

“I got the toy and your number, I think I won,” Derek said, leaning closer, so his lips barely brushed against Stiles’.

“Fuck it,” and then Stiles was kissing him for a brief, beautiful moment. “Text me, we can grab that coffee tomorrow and maybe check out each others lightsabers after, since they seemed to get along so well earlier.”

“Yeah.” Derek said, dumbstruck as Stiles walked out of the house. It wasn’t a bad day after all. 

**Author's Note:**

> [tumblr](sterekseason.tumblr.com)


End file.
